independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvester Queen
A Harvester Queen is the leader and matriarch of a Harvester hive, and commands in her personal ship, attached to the center of a Harvester Mothership. A Queen rules over her personal swarm, and represents the will and consciousness of her species. One queen was retroactively mentioned as being behind the events of Independence Day, and serves as the true main antagonist in Independence Day: Resurgence. History Backstory For thousands of years, the Harvester Empire has been destroying civilizations and homeworlds, including the Sphere's, under the command of Harvester Queens. War of 1996 A Harvester Queen sent an invasion force, consisting of a Supreme Commander, her aliens, and a small Mothership, to Earth in July 2, 1996, thus precipitating the War of 1996. The Supreme Commander was eventually killed during the third day of the invasion when Steven Hiller and David Levinson destroyed her ship with a nuclear warhead from the inside out. This made the Queen so angry that she would eventually come back for revenge 20 years later, during the War of 2016. War of 2016 as seen in 2016]] In July 2016, the very same Queen receives a distress signal sent by a City Destroyer from the War of 1996. She then immediately has the Harvester Mothership directed for Earth, intending to avenge the first invasion and rip the planet for its resources. Shortly before the arrival of the Harvester Mothership, the aliens' nemesis, the Sphere, first arrive to Earth and was subsequently shot down by humanity, which they mistook it for another hostile species. The Queen directs the Harvester Mothership, which promptly destroyed Earth's defense grid, before settling over the Atlantic Ocean to begin drilling towards the core of the planet. Anticipating a counter-offensive from the humans, the Queen allows an aerial bombing human squadron to approach her ship, before launching her impenetrable defenses. Shortly after, the Queen is alarmed that the Sphere is on Earth, and immediately sets out to claim it. The Queen departed on her personal ship and headed towards the source of the Sphere's signal at Area 51. Unknown to the Queen, the ESD under David Levinson tricks the Queen by rerouting the signal to a space tug piloted by former President Thomas Whitmore, who infiltrates the Queen's pod and detonates cold fusion bombs directly in front of her. The Queen, however, is protected by her specialized bio-mechanical suit's shields and survived the explosion. She then engages Patricia Whitmore in battle, resulting in the loss of her shield and weaponry, and Patricia's craft. The Queen then makes her way toward Area 51, with telekinetically controlling her Fighters to form a protective swarm around her, to capture the Sphere. However, humans piloting stolen Fighters, Dylan Hiller, Jake Morrison, Rain Lao, and Charles Miller, attack her from behind. Together, they destroy her suit, fatally wounding her, and she collapses and bleeds to death. With her death, the Harvesters retreat without the Queen's hive-mind control, and the invasion ends. Behavior Like the smaller Harvesters, Harvester Queens possess telepathy and capable of mind-controlling her victims, as depicted in a deleted scene in Resurgence. The Queens also communicate with them and command an entire fleet of Harvesters, possibly for dominance over smaller Harvesters. They may also control spacecraft from their smaller Harvesters to create a shield around them for protection, if their energy shield is ever to be destroyed, likely because they need some kind of protection. However, Harvester Queens are very violent and extremely hostile extra-terrestrials. This is shown since they have hatred for mankind. This is the case with the IDR Harvester Queen, as she activated the gravity beams on her ship to kill millions, perhaps hundreds of millions, of inhabitants. Physiology Rank and Position These monstrously large aliens are the commanding force behind the Harvesters. Residing in a private and heavily guarded center pod of a Harvester Mothership, they have the ability to control nearby Alien craft and are incredibly hard to kill. They are noted for being gargantuan, extremely strong, and strategically gifted. Aside for their size, the Queens are noted for being the only Harvesters known to have a mouth and vocal chords, unlike the rest of their species. Their bodies are somewhat insectoid in physical structure, not unlike a locust. Armory and Protection A Harvester Queen may be large (roughly 216 feet tall in her bio-suit, 138 feet tall without it), but like her smaller soldiers, she is vulnerable outside of her ship and her bio-mechanical suit. A Queen's bio-mechanical suit is similar to the smaller ones used by the rest of her species, and it is entirely plausible that the rest of the Harvesters adopted the design to emulate their Queens. The suits the Queens wear are obviously much larger than those worn by soldiers, and emits its own protective blast shield. However, with enough bombardment (by native Harvester projectile or energy cannons from human hybrid fighters it seems) the shield generator can be disabled. Appearance and Communication Naturally, Harvester Queens are 138 ft. tall, and have yellowish-green skin. Their blood is green as well, but it's not acid, like the Xenomorph Queens in the Alien franchise have green acid blood, shown as when her blood does not eat away the windshield on the bus David Levinson is driving. However, they are so strikingly similar. They both have a mantle on their heads, they both have sharp, cone-shaped teeth, and they are both hostile, so it's very possible that the Harvester Queens were meant to resemble the Xenomorph Queens. Harvester Queens also sport large tentacles on their back, which is their weak-spot. The smaller Harvester bio-suits may have tentacles on them as a way for the smaller Harvesters to praise and honor their Queens. Their abdomen is also very similar to a locust's abdomen, so it's also possible that Thomas Whitmore said that the Harvesters are like locusts because of their Queens' similarities with locusts, including body structure and being invading creatures. A Queen is the central entity for every Harvester Mothership, including her own, with only her having an individual will outside of the hive-mind. Smaller Harvesters are able to communicate with the Queen because they are a hive-mind type race, and because of the hive-mind, any warrior would gladly die to protect a Harvester Queen. Technology Harvester Queens travel in gargantuan ships called Queen's Pods. These ships are around 30 km in diameter, and are connected close to the center of a Harvester Mothership. Like all other Harvester craft, Queen's Pods have their own shields, like the Queens themselves have. However, these shields are so strong that almost nothing can penetrate it. So far, the only way to destroy a Queen's Pod is to enter it, and fire cold fusion weapons once inside. This was the case with Thomas Whitmore in Independence Day: Resurgence. Appearances *''Independence Day: Resurgence (novelization)'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence (movie)'' Gallery Independence Day: Resurgence Screen Shot 2016-09-27 at 11.42.44 AM.jpg IDR_alien_queen.png A51_battle_49.png|The Harvester Queen pursuing the bus. Screen_Shot_2016-06-30_at_12.04.29_AM.jpg|The Queen holding her gun. Alien-queen-takes-out-a-fighter-jet-52.jpg|The Harvester Queen destroys a fighter jet. 2446742114540254.jpg|The Queen's shield ability. A51_battle_147.png|The Queen is now forced to expose herself from her bio-suit. Concept Art Independence_Day_(69).jpg Independence_Day_(74).jpg q02.jpg q03.jpg q04.jpg q05.jpg q06.jpg q07.jpg q08.jpg q09.jpg qp01.jpg aqj01.jpg aqj02.jpg aqj03.jpg aqj04.jpg Behind the Scenes *The Harvester Queens appear to be inspired by the Xenomorph Queen from James Cameron's 1986 science-fiction action film Aliens. They may have also been inspired by the Drej Queen from the 2000 animated science-fiction action-adventure film, Titan A.E.. *While inside her bio-suit, the Harvester Queen's movements are very reminiscent of the female MUTO from Legendary Pictures' 2014 film "Godzilla". *Outside of her suit the Queen visibly walks on her long arms, while using her smaller legs as manipulatory appendages. This is similar to the Dugs from the Star Wars franchise, notable for reversing the roles of their arms and legs. Category:Aliens Category:Independence Day: Resurgence Category:Species